only when I sleep
by tempus
Summary: Draco dreams of Harry. *sucks at summaries*


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chars, or this song. The chars belong to the controversial JK Rowling, and the song is property of the Corrs.  
  
A/N: this is my first attempt at a song fic. And this is also the first fic I've written with a happy ending. WAIT! PLEASE! READ IT!! I'd appreciate reviews, really. thank you! ( and thank you to those who r&r'd my other fics. *bows gratefully*  
  
Only When I Sleep  
  
You're only just a dreamboat sailing in my head You swim in secret oceans of coral blue and red  
  
A rustling of sheets. A young blood shifting positions. Uncomfortably. He is sweating heavily. Tossing and turning and moaning in his sleep. Evidently dreaming. Traveling ethereal realms.  
  
Your smell is incense burning  
  
The night was filled with the essence of spring. The breeze was warm and filled with the smells of newly-sprung leaves. It tingled and stimulated the slumbering boy's senses, transforming the simple earthly smell into a magnificent aroma. Into an exquisite perfume.  
  
Your touch is silken yet  
  
Satin sheets clung to his body, just as the red silken clothing he was wrapped in. Simple pleasurable sensations. However, they were not as simple for the young Malfoy. To him, they were gentle caresses. Soft, teasing touch by warm, smooth fingertips. And flawless, artistic hands. Moving through his body. Sensing. Groping. Exploring him.  
  
It reaches through my skin  
  
He could feel the tender caresses all over him, wrapping him in a blissful place in his own dreams. And he was there. Doing the touching, the caressing, the teasing.  
  
Moving from within  
  
This force was all from inside him, all in his mind. He knew it was only a dream, but dared not stop it. Yes, he had waited for this. He had been craving this moment so long. So long it hurt him. He knew it would be better to end the show immediately. He stopped. He hesitated. Should he stop the dream?  
  
And clutches at my breast  
  
Nagging pain came to him as he gasped for air and sat up straight in his bed. He looked around the dark dormitory to see if anyone else was awake. He breathed a sigh of relief upon confirming he was alone at that ghostly hour.  
  
He stood up and made his way into the Bathroom. He splashed water on his face to wake him up from the daze, from his fantasy.  
  
But it's only when I sleep I see you in my dreams Got me spinning round and round Turning upside down  
  
"Get yourself together, Malfoy. Dreams are the closest you can get to him." Words spoken in front of the mirror as he leaned on the marble sink. As if they offered any assurance to him. He only sighed at his own despair, his own angst, his own tragedy.  
  
But I only hear you breathe Somewhere in my sleep Got me spinning round and round Turning upside down  
  
It was only in his dreams that he could come across the Golden Boy in such an intimate manner. Only in his dreams that he could hold the latter close. And that truth caused his desolation. And nothing could ever release him from the chains of his anguish.  
  
Nothing but the dreams coming true.  
  
Draco saunters back into his bed groggily. Even after the quick splash of reality. He lays his bed on the soft feather pillows and falls back into deep sleep.  
  
And when I wake from slumber, your shadow has disappeared  
  
Your breath is just the sea mist surrounding my body  
  
Harry always disappears at the rise of the sun. At the break of dawn. When the light seeps through the blonde's lids. Draco's eyes flutter open, and he curses the sun for bringing him yet another day. Another day to find his dreams would never come true.  
  
He hopes the line between fantasy and reality would disappear. Even for just one day. Or night.  
  
I'm working through the daytime  
  
He leads his usual life in the school as the famous Bastard known for persecuting the hero Harry Potter. As the foul-mouthed heir to the Malfoy throne. He is bound by the Malfoyan ways, never to reveal the true self behind the mask of wintry arrogance.  
  
It is a long day, again, just like the rest of days before this, and the rest of the days to come. But he gets by.  
  
With only one thought providing him all the solace he needed: Night will come soon.  
  
But when it's time to rest  
  
He takes a shower immediately, ridding himself of the day's stress and fatigue. He does not want his emotional pains appearing on his physical beauty. Such would ruin his cold façade.  
  
I'm lying on my bed  
  
He travels back to his bed. To the welcoming satin sheets and velvet blankets and feather pillows. To the ever-open gates to his distant land of dreams. And he lays himself down. And gently, he closes his eyes.  
  
Falling from the edge  
  
He is drowned by the sensations. By the satin, and the breeze, which whispered soothing words to him. And he comes into the picture, a sultry grin plastered across his face, with teasing emeralds for eyes, and hair which seemed rather naughtily ruffled.  
  
Harry draws closer with every step. With every agonizingly slow step. And as he comes closer, he rids himself of his garments.  
  
One by one.  
  
Piece by piece.  
  
Teasing.  
  
Seducing.  
  
After what seems like an eternity and a half, their lips touch. And it comes to Draco as a surprise.  
  
Kisses never felt so real before that moment. And what he found was too good to be true.  
  
He opens his eyes to see a pair of green ones fixed at his. Innocent, pleading eyes.  
  
Harry.  
  
But it's only when I sleep I see you in my dreams Got me spinning round and round Going upside down  
  
Before he could say anything, the dark-haired boy places two fingers on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"I've waited so long, so long it hurts. And I can no longer bear not being able to hold you near." Harry buries his face in Draco's neck, and whispers, "Let me have tonight. Give me this chance."  
  
Draco cannot resist. If this is a dream, Merlin, never let me wake.  
  
But I only hear you breathe Somewhere in my sleep Got me spinning round and round Going upside down.  
  
.:end:. 


End file.
